


The Spirit's Blessing To The Moon

by Valerie_Guerra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Creeper Derek Hale, Creeper Peter Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Socially Awkward Derek, Tags May Change, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Guerra/pseuds/Valerie_Guerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always felt a special pull to the Moon. It was either restless nights staring at the full moon when this one dressed the night with her light or a little annoying void in his chest when this one didn't shown up in the dark sky. His mom always told him about how this was good thing. About how this made him special.</p><p>Now, facing his soon dead, he can't help to question his wise mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit's Blessing To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first work ever in ao3, also greetings!
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy and stuff

 

Even when he was a little boy he knew he had a connection with the moon. Mom told him once “You have been blessed,  _kochany_ . When I gave birth to you I did it under de light of the pale full moon” She said while petting his hair, his head gentlenly resting on his mother’s lap. Hospital's bed sheet covering her feet to ribs. The machines making tiny beeps and sounds lulling both of them into a limbo of peace and calm which they no longer wanted to get out.

 

“Kids like you are blessed with love and beauty. Kindness and intelligence” Her fingers dug in his hair, scratching slightly behind his ears. Messing up his brown locks, putting them out of place. The dial in her wrist tickled him with the light touch of the plastic tube in his flesh. **‘This is a good day’** he had thought.

 

The voice of his mother made him open his eyes, realizing he had closed them a while ago. “ _Moje kochaine_ has been blessed” she chuckled “You’re not the only one though. But most of them forget” Genim looked at her, finding her eyes taring back at him full of love and caring. He made sure that he locked this moment in his mind for the future. His mother’s eyes weak by illness yet bright and cheerful for the sight of her only son.

 

“One day my love” she whispered even knowing that the two of them where alone in that hospital room, nurses long gone by the request of his mom for some privacy her son. “One day you’ll find someone like you and you’ll understand how big your heart is. Moon will guide you and protect you until then. So do not be afraid” She bended over him like she wanted no one else to we him there cuddling with his mom. “Moon and I will protect you from everything but you need to promise me you’ll take care of the others” she smiled tenderly at him, making something deep inside him melt. It had been a while since his mom’s last good day…

 

“Others?” He asked, finding his voice lulled and small by his mom’s caressing.

  
She chuckled, louder this time yet keeping the intimate tone, and kissed him in the nose. “Yes, _kochany_. The others blessed ones, the moon’s childs” Mom smiled like she just had shared a well kept secret with him. “Until then mom will protect you” she kissed him again this time in the cheeks, sloppy and many many times, making him laugh at the ticklish feeling. “Always remember this moje kochaine” his mom placed her hand I his neck and in a slow pace she run her hand over the sensible skin of that area. And in a low whisper she continued “Moon will always take care of you as long as you take care of her childs” She bended in to caress his cheek with her nose

 

“Promise me, Genim”

  
He took his mom’s face between his tiny hands and mimicked her nose caressing. After a few seconds of that sweet touch, he pulled away a little bit so he could stare into her eyes. That beautiful brownish amber that she gifted him. But there was something wrong, and it wasn't only the blurr of illness that lived in his mother's eyes. There were tears warning their escape in there. He noted his bottom lip thinking that maybe he did something wrong. He didn't want to ruin his mom good day! Not after so long without one!

  
He tried to move into a better position on her mom's lap, without making all of his weight rest on her legs, and sat straight with his legs crossed looking right at her. He passed his arms by her momma's neck and held her tight in a hug. Trying to comfort her even when he did not know what was tormenting her. His little head being supported by his momma's shoulder and his nose repeating the same touch he gave to his mom's nose.

  
“I promise, mom. I always will”

 

  
**––·––·––·––·––**

 

Two moths after that day his mom died in the same hospital bed where she swore would always protect him.

It was the first time the moon and it's eternal company did not fill that little void in his broken heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary
> 
> Moje kochaine= my love
> 
> Kochany= sweetheart
> 
>  This is just the introduction of the story I'm making, I'm working on it so updates will one from time to time, also thank you for your attention!
> 
> Comments either if they're good or bad are welcomed in this zone.
> 
> My tumblr is rue-kirkland.tumblr.com (nothing interesting in it I can assure you). Feel free to contact me!


End file.
